User talk:Alxeedo111
Welcome! Hi Alxeedo111 -- we are excited to have Logopedia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Logopedia Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Welcome Back! Howdy! It's great to see you back and editing the wiki. I really like this wiki and have been looking at ways to improve it. Please don't hesitate to reach out if you have any thoughts or feedback. Väsk and I were talking about changing the URL from logopedia (which is difficult from a search engine standpoint and has some alternate non-English language meanings) to something else - did you have any suggestions? Cheers, JeskaD 20:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) how do i make a logo??? Change of URL Heya! Looks like we may be able to get logos.wikia.com to replace "logopedia.wikia.com". I'll follow-up with you when I have more information! Cheers, - JeskaD 22:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Logopedia.wikia -> Logos.wikia Howdy! Because the logos.wikia site had never gotten any contributions, we were able to grab its domain. Given that "Logopedia" has some non-English language issues (for example, it's a Spanish language disease I believe..), we may want to pick a new name for the site as well. Perhaps we could brainstom a few and ask the active contributors to vote on which they like best? The easier it is to find in google, the more popular the site will be! Let me know if you think of any potentials... - JeskaD 22:21, July 9, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hal wants you to go back to CPW IRC. Please come ASAP. --ClubPenguinMaster 02:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya!! See? I told ya I'll message you here! *I had a huge fear of surgery. :S **I also have other phobias, except I wouldn't be able to describe them all! *Sorry. :( **I know you're on IRC yesterday. Shoulda gave you that auto-voice! I wished I was on, but I was lazy and afraid to get on very early in the morning. Btw, I fixed up your talk page. **The shout box was glitchy? *Phew. But I still had a fear of them. *(Takes out an individually sliced cheese) *It's the end of my summer, so that means I need to wake up early tomorrow. :( **Speaking of, I actually did yawned and then sneezed days ago! :P *Awwwww... :) You could do a lot with that towel. *XD I had so many obsessions. *=') *I start school early, and end it early. -_- *Awwww... I'm more active around Wednesdays and weekends.... that means I'll have to cancel the birthday party I wanted to plan... *Thanks. It almost took away my life. *I found it months ago. *Mind if you comment on a few? I'm done. Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Also reply to my CPW messages! How can I delete a photo Hey how do you delete photos here because I accidetly posted a photo with putting a licence sayin this photo is in public domain, so please tell me either how to delete it or how to change a licence Sincerally, HurricaneDylan Top Level Categories for Logos Wiki? Howdy! Hope you're doing well! It's been great fun to watch Logopedia grow and flourish over the last few months! I am looking to redesign the look, feel and layout of the main page of the logo wiki, to include an easier to browse set of categories and new look/feel. As part of this project, I'd like to add a streamlined top level navigation (including category pages) and need your advice on what you would include. If you were to pick a smaller number of categories (maybe 4-6) for the top level navigation on the logos wiki, what would they be? The current main page has a giant list of categories (copied below): There is also a categorization by Country and by Design Agency, are these perhaps the top three categories we should branch off of? Thanks for your help. Once I've got a new design mocked up by our design team, I will be sure to post it for your feedback before moving forward. Thanks and I look forward to your suggestions! - JeskaD 00:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) HBD I heard it's your birthday today. Happy birthday. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:49, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy birthday from Hal I'll leave you another HBD message in CPW. :) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- ''Woop woop! 05:01, August 28, 2010 (UTC) .... Alx, yes, I heard what you said to Hal on CPW shout box. It's a hell of a bit rude. You made your best friend quit. No apology? Nothing? I'm actually a bit happy that you're quitting CPW tommorrow. Bye, [[User:Bacon777|'Bacon777']] [[User_talk:Bacon777|'Sizzle the Bacon']] 00:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Jerk... Heya Before I start, I must apoligize. I know I ruined your b-day, but I couldn't exactly get away from my sadness, so this presents idea came to me. I highly doubted something though - hardly anyone wants to see me in a good mood. (Yes, I went through some hardships Friday in real-life and pain to the waste (sorry, wanted to type that) as I type) Ok, I was out of my mind typing this. *Many breaks? You rarely stay on for THAT long! *It's f-freezing. *Well, I'm totally not ok. I was stirring when the alarm rang, and woke up minutes later (with the waking up feeling I think). Then again, I'm always not ok. * *MUHHUHUHUHUHUHAAAAA (*cough* not my fault *cough*) **Sorry, got inspired by GGD about the fingers part. *(yawn) No epic present... I was planning on a few, including a Bad Romance slideshow. *Well, everybody makes mistakes. Even I'' fail at editing. **This fail's on purpose though. *I completely forgot what my instincts tell me. >_< *Makes me a dumb fool for not requesting an animation eariler, huh? I had Pivot, but I dunno how to add words in them. I must've downloaded a DIFFERENT version of Pivot. *I'm still worried. *I had too much to say. WHAT WAS MEH MIND THINKING?! *I'm buuuuusy busy busy from 3:45 PM - 6:00 PM PT. *Yeah, see my page on CPW. Then you'll get the whole reason why I retired. That rude quote threw me off big time. **(sigh) (zooms out to me standing in the middle of the woods near a tent) So much for being a happeh (WHY'D YOU NEVA USED THAT WORD ON ME? 'WHY???) camper... *rain falls* (takes out umbrella, throws takecopter on umbrella, and fles away) --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- Woop woop! 06:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Hi! I was wondering if I could become an admin! I have OVER 400 edits and have made MANY pages! Please consider thanks alot!--Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Alxeedo111, Howdy! Quick reminder, in case you missed the site notice last week. The Lifestyle category, which includes the wiki you are an admin for, is among the first to test out our new look (read more about the new look)! You've been added to the beta group where you can access the Theme Designer to prepare your wiki for the change over. Starting tomorrow (October 6,2010) all anonymous viewers of your wiki will see it with the new look. We've created a Transition Guide with tips and best practices in the Community blog or my announcement for Lifestyle admins has even more tips. Please let me know if you have any questions. Cheers, JeskaD 19:05, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Alxeedo would you mind going to #ClubPenguinWiki on irc? I wanted to tell you something. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'''Seahorseruler]] (Talk Page) 21:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Also check your email for more details. --[[User:Seahorseruler|'Seahorseruler']] (Talk Page) 21:24, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Hey, it's me... Hal Homsar Solo. But guess what? I don't want to be called that anymore! I'm now known as NICKELBACKFAN37! Know why? Things have changed. Sea might have told you already, so I won't say why. I'm only dropping by to say hi, Homestar Runner has finally updated, I have a Twitter, etc. (and I'm waiting in anticipation of Nickelback's next album!) Glad to see you back! I'm also on Winter Break, but I got out earlier, on December 17th. (sorry, sorry, I was boasting) And... um... the Holiday Party's over. (Did you disabled your CP account?) That's all! Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 07:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Admin Is there a way that I can be a admin I know that you can make me one But is there like a task I have to Do Here Are Some Pages I Have Made And Worked On Hotmail Milo Amazon.com Microsoft Silverlight Hey Alxeedo, it's Gary. :) 13:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) RED? How did you make your username red?---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 18:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) One more question! Hi! I asked you this like last year, but do I have the requirements to be an admin for this wiki? Cause I have like 850 edits or so and Im really active on here! So what do you think?---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 16:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) thankyou for deleteing diary of a wimpy kid *Gasp* I'm shocked! I haven't been on for half a month, trying to recover from emotional stress! (which I still am) I never thought we'll still talk to each other since I blew your birthday. *Er, it's Nickelback'Fan'37... (I know, you're not the first one confused) *Well there's always IRC. *I'm in for Twitter, but Facebook? I have a personal one I never really use... except in HK (hey, they're both homebrewed right here in the Bay Area) *Well, the message was sent over a year ago xD *Happy early b-day, and hope it's not a bust! I'm going back to school on Monday, and due to emotional stress and its impact on me, I'm unlikely to be on often - until next year? Kthx for the message and cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 07:36, August 14, 2011 (UTC) (NickelbackFan37) PS: Can I also request for admin? *Triple GASP* You're on TODAY? I left that message yesterday! *"I'm positiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" *Thx. *>.> *HEY! I like IRC! :P *Movies are more likely to be filmed in VANCOUVER than LA now. Also, I'm nowhere near Disneyland. It's more like Six Flags Discovery Kingdom and Great America for me! *That's alright. *Thx for the admin rights, I was so surprised when I logged on this afternoon. XD --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 23:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hel-lo I'm on sick leave today :P Will reply later! --Hal Homsar Solo Oh, no, gonna learn this someday Why, I'm, gonna learn the hard way 18:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply (f'real) Ok. *I had no idea, but Vancouver has a beautiful scenery. That's mostly why. *I've never been to the Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo before... *Well, it is true I'm very organized... :) *"Frightening McMean" XD Ciao! --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 21:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) E = mc2 (oh, I mean hi) I'm horrible at math actually. *I'm not a roller coaster fan either. Six Flags Discovery Kingdom in Vallejo is one of those Bay Area theme parks I mentioned last time. The other Bay Area theme park is California's Great America, in Santa Clara. *I'm not really looking forward to the London Olympics after missing out on Vancouver. *=P Well my computer desk isn't quite organized right now. *Dadgum! You've been on twice today! *Do you watch Wipeout (on ABC)? I'm gonna watch it at 8 tonight to see how funny it is now. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Back home I'm home! I was just down the street, dealing with my Android phone. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Yup! You got an iPhone eh? That's so cool - I bought mine (Android, not iPhone) in China when I was on vacation May 29 - July 12 --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 01:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) HK If you get to go there, Hong Kong is a giant shopping district (and business district, that's why it's known as Asia's World City). It's not hard to fall in love with the city, it's a brilliant place to be. Also, they use British English in HK. --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 02:21, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ._. <-shy :P Hello. My sister's bday is today, and Wipeout was AWESOME. That's all for now, g'night --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 06:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Pencil123 Thanks for Putting Back all the Google Logos on the Page Pencil123 Paws up! Hey Alx! *Thx *I get out of school early on Wednesdays. :) *It's a REAL hilarious show. *What was I gonna say next? Hummmmmm..... *Ah yes, my avatar. Like it? --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 21:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi buddy :O HI! I missed you XD Come visit the IRC sometime, please? -- 01:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Admin Acutally, i was not on vacation but my computer crashed and broke last week and wasunable to log on, but i got my computer fiexed last night at like 9pm and now I am active again! (About to add logos to NBC Nightly News :3) so thanks!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:36, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hel-lo! What's the dealio? *gives a great big hug* *yawn* Anyway... *I RULE the school! :P *I finally found one of my favorite long-lost books! *I have a new phone - it's a cheap Samsung phone... *I'm watching Wild Kratts right now (today's episode is on kangaroos) *Plz call me NBF37 (Nickelback is the band themselves - I don't want anybody confused) *I had a new adventure idea - but this time, I'm a Japanese raccoon dog. *Its name is TVBuddy ("it" because it's uni- eh wateva), my favorite Hong Kong TV mascot! --NickelbackFan37 WIPE OUT 00:32, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :O I just got home! I waited for a few minutes XD --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 00:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) New adventure My character is a raccoon dog named "Tanuka" --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 00:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tanuki Raccoon dogs (also called tanuki) are animals from the dog family. Their habitats are in Japan and Europe. They're named raccoon dogs because they look almost like raccoons. --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not really sure if they'll make great pets, but raccoon dogs have been trapped for their fur :( More about tanuki here --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What happened to my phone Well - it won't let me call D: That's why I got a cheap Samsung phone (I nicknamed it "Cheap37") --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Real-life reasons. Also, I don't think I'll be using the Android for a while - it's practically useless for now. So much for buying a phone from a foreign country... --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:30, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Tried The result is fail. I remember putting it on airplane mode before returning home from vacation. But... nevermind, screw that, I'm just not gonna use it for a while. Btw, I was at school a few days ago, and I saw this shirt that says "Hairy Otter" and a drawing of an otter wearing Harry Potter glasses, and I was like wut? --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 01:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Real reply AH! Where'd you come from?! *Here we GO GO GO GO on an adventure! *It's called Hachiko Waits - you might've remembered Hachiko :) *If you watch PBS, you may know - I dunno the PBS affiliates in NJ though *His antennas actually look like that methinks XD (also, he don't have an age - for a robot like him, he doesn't need one!) --NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 03:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hel-lo, what's the dealio? *Hachiko is the loyal dog from Japan. I forgot that you have a bad memory :P *I dunno either. There are a few PBS stations in the Bay. *The age is a closely guarded secret. *I already drank a can of herbal tea. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) GO GO GO GO GO! :P *I LOVE ICE TEA! *Cool - plus, I know it takes place in SF. There's the Golden Gate Bridge standoff. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of food... *I had Chinese hot pot yesterday (that's a bunch of food cooked in a pot methinks - think of it as Chinese fondue) - and the boiled shrimp that I had were DELICIOUS. *I've never been to a movie theater to watch Cars 2. :( NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply *I wanna try fondue so badly. *I've always loved Cars, especially Guido - speaking of Guido, he's my avatar on YouTube (I just changed it yesterday) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-reply *Check this out. It's me on the all-new Doraemon wiki. (I founded it) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion It's ok, you can always help with the complex things, like wikicoding. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) K Arigato (thank you). Btw, I made a new account on CP three months ago, named Darkhorse137. What else do you wanna talk about? NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Which language? Also, I don't play CP that much. It's currently partly cloudy, and it's 64°F here. (I don't like watching weather on the news, I'll rather stick to the real reporting. I hope to be a news anchor or reporter someday :D) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 19:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Planes I have rode on planes a few times - when I was on vacation, I rode Cathay Pacific, which is awesome, because they have the BEST in-flight entertainment NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply Didn't they merged with United? :P NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Woah I never knew they have DirecTV on Continental! I have DirecTV myself. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) What else is there to talk about? Any suggestions? NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:16, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Animals I got plenty of favorites - marmots, otters, raccoon dogs, platypuses, lions, dogs, etc. NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Platypus Speaking of platypuses, for our adventure - I can shapeshift into a platypus (raccoon dogs in Japanese folklore can shapeshift) NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You decide Any animal you want! It's our adventure anyway NickelbackFan37 Hel-lo! What's the dealio? 20:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC)